


Misunderstanding

by CLSL8stars



Series: A Season of Firsts [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLSL8stars/pseuds/CLSL8stars
Summary: Jamie jumps to conclusions, then kisses and makes up.





	Misunderstanding

4/26/16

Cara heard the timer beep and grabbed her robe from the bathroom counter, pulling it on as she walked to the kitchen. She had just taken dinner out of the oven when she heard the garage door open. "What the hell? Dammit Jamie, I'm not ready yet!"

She ran to the door to stop him from spoiling her surprise — well, part of it anyway. When she opened it, though, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "You're not Jamie!" she shrieked.

"No, I'm not," Jordie replied, covering his eyes, "and you're not dressed."

Cara hastily pulled her robe closed around her. The black chiffon wasn't exactly opaque, but it at least added a layer to the sheer black negligee that was under it. "Ok I'm covered. But you know you've seen me in a bikini," she laughed.

Jordie peeked through his fingers before agreeing that he was no longer seeing his brother's girlfriend in her underwear and dropping his hand. "Not the same thing. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just — I'm sorry, I'll go. Just let me grab a few things from my room and — sorry."

"Jordie, hon, what's the matter? You seem … upset."

"Well I did just see way more of my brother's girlfriend than I expected," he deadpanned.

"Sorry about that," Cara blushed. "I wasn't expecting anyone but Jamie tonight."

"I hope not!" he snorted.

Cara glared. "Jordie Benn, don't even." She shushed him with a look when he started to speak again. "But that's not what I meant. You look — I dunno, sad? Worried? What's wrong?"

Jordie sighed. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I don't want to mess up your night. I'll just go get some clothes and head out."

"Oh no you don't. What do you mean, 'get some clothes'? Why aren't you at Jess's place? Did you two have a fight?"

"How do women do that?" he rolled his eyes. "Are you psychic, or do you have some kind of alert system?"

"It's called intuition, dork. We're perceptive," she chuckled. "Come on, sit down and tell me what happened." She dragged him into the den and shoved him onto the sectional.

"Cara, no, I'm not interrupting whatever you were planning for Jamie. I'll be fine, real—"

"Oh knock it off. We'll live. What happened? Tell me." She sat facing him and grabbed his hands, turning him to look at her.

" _Fine_ ," he grumbled. "But I can't look at you in that." He took off his hoodie and handed it to her. "Cover up."

Cara barked out a laugh but pulled on the hoodie anyway. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"Ok enough stalling. Spill."

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted. He took a deep breath and blew it out, collecting his thoughts. "Jess and I got in a fight. A huge fight. About … oh my god this is so dumb. About Juice."

Cara fought valiantly, but a small snort still escaped.

"Shut up. Do you want to hear this or not?" Jordie scowled.

"Sorry!"

Giving her _the look_ , he continued. "We were talking about whether I should take him to Victoria in June. It's a long-ass drive. I really want to take him, but she said it would make more sense to leave him here with her and Lilli, and it just — I dunno, it got out of hand. I may have called her a controlling bitch. She called me a few unflattering names. Doors got slammed. It was stupid."

"Oh honey." Cara squeezed his hands. "That fight can't have just been about the dog. What's really behind all that?"

Jordie sighed. "I guess not. I dunno." He grimaced. "Ok that's a lie. I do know." He fell silent.

"And?"

He mumbled, "I didn't ask her to go with me."

"What's that? I couldn't hear you."

Jordie growled, but spoke up. "I didn't ask her to come to Victoria with me. I'm going on a fishing trip with the boys before our friend's wedding," he protested.

"Did you ask her to go to the wedding with you?"

"No — oh. Ohhhh. I'm an idiot." Jordie scrubbed his face with his hand.

"Oh Jord. That's easy to fix, hon." Cara patted his shoulder.

"Yeah. Ok I'm gonna go. I'll see you later."

"Not tonight though, ok?" she laughed.

Jordie's eyes went wide. "Oh shit. I am so sorry. I'm gone. You never saw me." He stood up and walked toward the door. "I hope I didn't ruin anything."

Cara got up and followed him. "No, no, you're fine. We'll just have to skip dessert."

Jordie covered his ears. "Nope, I don't wanna know. Leaving now."

Laughing, she pulled him in for a hug. "No details! Don't worry, sweetie, Jess knows you love her. You just need to remind her."

"What would I do without you?" he said as he leaned down to her level and gave her a squeeze.

"Sleep here more often?" she giggled. "Oh wait, don't forget your hoodie!"

Jordie chuckled as Cara pulled the hoodie over her head and off, keeping his eyes as far away from her body as possible. They didn't hear the door open, just the growled "What the _fuck_ ," from Jamie as he yanked his brother around and shoved him against the wall.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Jordie snapped.

"What's _my_ problem? What the fuck did I just walk in on?"

Jordie shoved Jamie back. "Look, man, I don't know what's going through your head, but I had a fight with Jess and came here—"

"What, to drown your sorrows in _my_ girlfriend?" Jamie snarled, shoving Jordie again.

"Jamie, stop it!" Cara yelled. "What is wrong with you?" She grabbed at his arm, but he wrenched it away from her and looked at her like a piece of gum stuck to his shoe.

"My _brother? Really?"_ he spat.

Jordie hauled Jamie back and shoved him hard into the kitchen, away from Cara. "Look, little brother, you need to calm your ass down. You've got the wrong—"

Jamie cut Jordie off with a left hook to the jaw. "Don't fucking tell me to calm down when I just found you watching my fucking girlfriend undress _in my fucking kitchen!"_ he bellowed.

Shoving Jamie again, Jordie balled his fist, ready to return fire, when Cara screamed, "Both of you, _stop!"_ and jumped in between them with her arms outstretched, pushing them away from each other. "You," she pointed at Jamie, "need to chill the fuck out, and you," she glared at Jordie, "don't need to escalate this."

Jordie put his hands up in surrender and backed away, rubbing his jaw. Jamie threw his hands up and growled, "Fuck this shit, I'm outta here. You two do whatever you want." He tried to push past Cara, but she grabbed his arm with both hands, pleading, "No, Jamie, wait. Let me explain."

He looked back at her with hurt in his eyes. "I know what I saw. How could you?"

The look on his face broke her heart. "I didn't. We didn't. Jamie, Jesus, it's not what you think," she winced. "Please don't go. Just hear me out." Tears rolled down her cheeks as he tried to wrestle his arm away from her. "Jamie, _please."_

"I can't, Cara," he sighed. "I gotta get outta here. Before I do something I'll regret. Let me go." Prying her hands from his arm, he shot a wounded glance at his brother and stalked back out the door to the garage.

As she heard him drive away, Cara stared at the door in disbelief, tears streaming. Jordie pulled her into a hug. "Shhh, CareBear, it'll be ok. Let him cool off a little and then we can talk sense to him." She fisted her hands in his shirt and cried.

…

Jamie pulled out of the driveway and drove slowly down his street in a daze. He didn't know where he was going — just away. He was angry. And hurt. And the lump in his throat just pissed him off more. He would _not_ fucking cry. He drove aimlessly, ending up in front of Tyler's house. Shrugging, he thought _why not_ and walked up to the front door. The dogs went apeshit when he rang the bell, Tyler's voice following after.

"Hey, man, what's up? Were we doing dinner here tonight?"

"Nah, I just — can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, sorry," he said as he stepped out of the way.

The dogs crowded around Jamie, nosing at his hands, and he obliged, squatting down to scratch their ears and get sloppy wet dog kisses. Tyler was about to shoo them away when he saw Jamie lean his forehead into Cash's neck and sigh.

"Ok what's wrong? What made you need dog hugs?"

Jamie sighed again. He liked the dogs. They didn't ask questions. He didn't have to talk. Their dad, not so much. "Can we not talk about it?" he asked softly. "At least not right this minute?"

Tyler frowned. "Yeah, sure. You ok though? Nobody's hurt or sick?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Good, ok then. You wanna just hang out there on the hardwood? Furniture's probably more comfortable. Easier on the joints too," he joked.

Jamie chuckled. "Yeah, ok."

Tyler smiled. He did have a talent for making Jamie laugh. He led the way, and the rest of his posse followed.

Jamie trudged up the stairs to the media room and grabbed a beer from the mini fridge before he plopped onto the couch. It was good to have a friend whose house and fridge he could raid, no questions asked. Cash immediately climbed into his lap, crushing him in the best way. He even managed to avoid stabbing his paws into any sensitive areas. He was a good dog. Tyler had been watching some stupid cheesy tv show, and it was still on. Jamie didn't even complain, just scratched Cash's velvety ears and sipped his beer in silence.

…

When Cara finished sobbing into Jordie's shirt, she went to change clothes while he FaceTimed Jess to apologize.

After about an hour, Jordie decided to go retrieve Jamie. He knew where he'd end up. He wasn't going to let this fester.

"I'm gonna go to Tyler's and bring Jamie back," he told Cara. "Shouldn't take long."

"No more hitting, please."

"No promises."

"Jordan."

"Ok, _Mom."_

"Fine. Bring him home in one piece, then."

"I'd better, or Coach will kill us both."

"True. Lindy may be scarier than I am."

"Maybe," he winked.

"You just keep wondering that," she smirked. "Seriously though, bring him home to me. Please."

"You got it, Bear. He's not completely stupid, just hotheaded. He'll hear reason now that he's had time to cool off. And probably a few beers," he grinned.

"Tell Jess I'm sorry you had to make up on FaceTime," she laughed.

"Oh don't worry, we're not done making up yet."

Cara covered her ears. "Lalalalala I don't hear anything lalalalala."

Chuckling, Jordie hugged her and waved goodbye as he headed out the door. Cara sat in the den to wait.

…

"Hey, Darth. Uh oh, you too?" Tyler asked when he saw Jordie's face. "What's with the unhappy Benns tonight?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Nope. Didn't wanna talk. We've just been watching tv with the dogs."

Jordie sighed. "Typical."

"Come on, Jameson's upstairs."

"Thanks."

Jordie followed Tyler upstairs. As Tyler shoved Marshall out of the way and flopped back into his spot, Jamie turned to see who was behind him and narrowed his eyes at what he found.

"What do you want?" he growled at Jordie.

"Jamie, what the fuck?" Tyler gasped, eyebrows raised.

"Jame, you gotta talk to me, bud," Jordie pleaded. "We gotta fix this."

"No, I don't. Fuck off."

Tyler stared. Jordie sighed.

"Dude, don't do this. Don't hide and make it worse. Fucking listen to me, you stubborn ass."

Tyler looked between the two brothers and shrugged. "Ok you two are gonna talk. Me and the boys are gonna go find some food. Don't break any of my shit." Standing up, he called the dogs. Marshall tumbled off the couch and followed. Cash lifted his head and looked at Tyler, then at Jamie.

Sighing, Jamie nudged Cash off his lap. "Go on, pal, go with your dad." Cash huffed and jumped down to lumber off behind Tyler and Marshall.

Jordie mouthed a silent "thank you" at Tyler as he walked past. Tyler just nodded.

Sitting down facing his brother, Jordie was quiet for a moment, collecting his thoughts, while Jamie frowned at the floor. Finally, Jordie took a deep breath and dove in.

"Nothing happened. No, don't interrupt me. Just listen. Growl if you like but let me finish. I swear to god, Jamie, nothing fucking happened. I went to the house because Jess and I got in a fight. I didn't know Cara was planning a surprise for you. I told her I was just gonna grab some clothes and go, and she made me sit and tell her what was wrong. Jesus, I couldn't even look at her. I made her put on my hoodie because I was so uncomfortable. She laughed at me but she did it. And she helped me figure out where I'd gone wrong with Jess. I was headed back to the apartment when you got home. She was just giving me back my hoodie. So what you saw was me trying desperately NOT to see your girlfriend naked. Now can you calm the fuck down and go home to your very sweet woman, who not only fixed my problem but made you dinner — which smelled amazing, by the way — and was obviously planning other things for you that I don't need to know about? I would like to go have some makeup sex of my own if you don't mind."

Jamie leaned forward, forehead pressed into the heels of his hands, and sighed. "God, I want to believe you," he said, just above a whisper.

Jordie put a hand on Jamie's shoulder and pulled him around toward him. "Chubbs. Jamie. C'mon, look at me," he pleaded. Jamie slowly looked up at his brother, eyes red-rimmed and brows drawn together. "Aww, Jame, you know I would never." Jordie grabbed Jamie by the back of the neck. "I love you, you idiot."

Jamie looked into Jordie's eyes for a moment, then squeezed his shut and nodded slightly, letting out the breath he'd been holding. "I know." He let Jordie pull him close so his forehead pressed into Jordie's shoulder. "Fuck, I know." He allowed himself one shuddering sob before taking a deep breath and sitting back. "I love you too, Jord. Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have …" He threw his head back and whisper-screamed, _"Fuck."_

Jordie couldn't help chuckling a little. His brother was a hotheaded idiot sometimes, but Jesus he was fond of him. "You need a ride home?"

Jamie shook his head. "Nah if I'm too buzzed I'll just walk. Don't wanna be any dumber with Cara than I already was."

"Alright. I'm gonna go kiss some ass of my own then." Standing up, he pulled Jamie to his feet and into a bear hug. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Yeah, tomorrow. Lunch?"

"Sounds good. Text me when you're up and around. We should bring the girls, too."

"Definitely." Jamie scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Hey Jord?"

"Yeah Jame?"

"I'm really sorry."

"I know, man. We're cool. I'll just staple you to the boards at practice."

"You fucking wish. Gotta catch me first," Jamie smirked.

Jordie cackled. "Watch yourself, kid."

"Not worried," Jamie retorted as they descended the stairs.

They continued to lamely chirp each other all the way to the door, and when Jamie turned around to go find Tyler, he was already there, leaning against the wall, eyebrows raised and a smile threatening at the corner of his mouth.

"You good, man?"

Jamie sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for being weird. Thanks for letting me run away from home here," he smiled sheepishly. "And drink all your beer."

"Any time, you know that. You're always weird," he laughed, a grin splitting his face. "And I have more beer." He put his hand out for one of their secret handshakes, then pulled Jamie into a quick hug. "Take it easy."

"Yeah, you too. Hey, I'm gonna walk back. Ok if I leave my car?"

"Yeah, of course," Tyler nodded.

"Alright, seeya."

…

Cara nervously puttered around the house, straightening up, putting away this and that, nudging crooked frames on the walls, folding blankets, arranging throw pillows, anything to keep busy. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone went off with a text message — a thumbs up emoji from Jordie — and she collapsed with a relieved sob onto the couch.

…

Jamie stepped into the house from the garage, toed off his shoes, and braced himself. But when he walked down the hall into the kitchen, it took him a minute to spot Cara. He walked softly over to the couch, where she was lying on her side, asleep, swallowed by one of his old sweatshirts, hugging the little stuffed horse he had won her at a carnival. Kneeling on the floor next to her, he could see tear tracks on her face. Tear tracks he caused. It broke his heart. Gently, he traced her face with his finger and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips.

Cara kissed him back, softly at first in her sleep, then deeper as she woke up. When her brain caught up to her lips, though, her eyes snapped open, and she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "You're home! Oh thank god, you're home," she almost cried into his skin, clinging to him tightly.

Jamie pulled her off the couch into his lap, holding onto her for dear life. "I'm so sorry, Baby," he murmured, stroking her hair and hugging her close. "I should've let you explain. I never should've doubted you in the first place. I'm so, so sorry."

"Forget it. It's over," Cara dismissed. She held his face in both hands. "Just don't ever ever walk away from me like that again, ok? Yell, fight, talk, listen, anything but walk away."

He nodded, then threaded his hands into her hair and planted a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you so much," he said as he pulled away. "Can we start this night over?"

"Food's a little cold," she laughed, "but we can heat it up."

Running his hands down her back to rest on her ass, he squeezed lightly. "Can we …" he began softly, tentatively, "can _you,_ um, change back into the, um …"

Cara smiled fondly at him. Sometimes he was so confident, and others he was hesitant, almost timid. She found the contrast fascinating — and pretty much irresistible. "Yes, but can you help me get dinner and stuff back together?"

"Anything," he agreed. "You name it."

"Ooooh this could be fun," she giggled.

Jamie rolled his eyes but chuckled softly. "I mean it, Cara. I'd do anything for you."

Misty-eyed, she hugged him tightly before sitting back on his thighs, grinning. "Ok, I'll think about my request list later. For now, how about you heat up dinner while I get changed."

"Done," he said, then cradled her head in his hands and kissed her, intense and lingering. When he broke away, he rested his forehead against hers for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and hooking his chin over her shoulder. "Ok now I'm ready," he murmured.

Cara sighed contentedly, one hand resting at his waist, the other stroking the back of his head, before carefully climbing out of his lap and heading to the kitchen. She pulled out the food she had made earlier and left him to heat it up while she went to change back into her lingerie. When she was done, instead of joining him in the kitchen, she tiptoed into the never-used formal dining room and lit the two dozen candles she had set up around the room for the surprise. She poured them each a glass of wine and gave the room one last glance before calling Jamie in.

"Ok Love, bring the food into the dining room." She met him at the doorway, took the plates, and set them on the table. When she turned around, Jamie was right in front of her, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry I ruined your surprise," he murmured into the end of the kiss. "This is amazing. You're amazing. What's all this for anyway?"

"Just because. Because I love you. Because I'm proud of you. Because I want in your pants," she giggled.

Jamie cracked up. "Baby, you don't have to do any of this to get in my pants. But I'm not complaining. And I love you too." He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled at the resulting giggle.

"Ok, c'mon, let's eat. I'm starving!" She ducked out of his arms and sat down at the table. Chuckling, Jamie took his place across the table from her. She had put them at one end of the huge table and walled it off with candles so it felt cozy instead of empty. They ate quietly for the most part, sharing meaningful looks in between bites and a bit of small talk.

As the meal progressed, Jamie had a harder and harder time concentrating on his food. His eyes kept drifting across all the exposed skin in front of him. Cara saw, and she started to tease him a bit, running her tongue suggestively over her fork, looking up at him through her lashes as she slowly brought another tiny bite to her mouth. The last straw was her "accidentally" dripping a bit of sauce onto her chest and sucking it off the finger she used to wipe it off.

"Ok I'm done," Jamie choked. "Let's go."

Giggling, Cara stood and leaned across the table — making sure he got an eyeful of her cleavage — to pick up his plate. She stacked it on hers and carried them off to the kitchen, walking with a deliberate sway to her hips. Jamie groaned. He followed with their wine glasses, and after they had set everything safely in the sink, he put his hands on her hips and his mouth on the side of her neck.

Tilting her head to the side a bit to give him better access, she pouted, "I didn't have a chance to finish making dessert."

"Only dessert I want is right here," he mumbled into her skin. He grazed his teeth down her neck to where it joined her shoulder and bit down, not quite hard enough to leave a mark.

_"Fuck,"_ she moaned, grabbing onto the edge of the sink as her knees threatened to buckle. He pulled her hair up and held it with one hand, nipping and kissing up and down the back of her neck, setting every nerve ending in her body on edge, while his other hand skimmed down the outside of her thigh and up the inside.

"Shit," she whined. "We should …" Jamie nibbled his way down to her other shoulder, pushing the robe off as he went. Cara took a deep breath. "… go blow out the candles."

"Oh," he mumbled into her skin. Biting down harder than before, this time he did leave a mark. "Fine. We don't want to burn the house down. Come on." He dragged her, stunned for a moment but then giggling, toward the dining room. As he hurried around blowing out candles, she tried to help, but it was hard to do while laughing. Finally, Jamie finished with the candles and wrapped her up in his arms. "You're a big help, Babe," he frowned at her playfully, sticking his tongue out.

"Sorry," she giggled up at him. "You were just so damn cute!"

"Cute? _Cute?"_ he teased. "I'll show you cute!" Tossing her over his shoulder, he swatted her ass, giggling as she squealed with laughter.

Cara was surprised, however, when he headed for his study instead of the bedroom. He never used it, but it had a big, beautiful mahogany desk, just for looks. He set her down in front of it and smirked mischievously, one eyebrow raised. He closed the blinds in the big window that faced the front yard, then turned back to smile at her, managing to look both bashful and a little predatory.

Jamie was not usually the adventurous one in their sex life. There had been a few times, just home from long road trips or fired up after a big win, when they'd done things outside of the bedroom — well, and Very Drunk Casino Night Jamie had been some kind of wild in her kitchen, which was a memory she called up occasionally when he was away on long road trips — but he was generally pretty traditional. Right now, though, he had a devilish glint in his eye as he moved toward her.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

Settling his hands at her waist, he raked his eyes down her body and back up. "I want to try something," he said quietly, huskily.

She laced her hands around his back. "Whatever has gotten into you, I like it. Try away."

He kissed her, slowly but forcefully, while he pushed her robe off her shoulders and down her arms, letting it drop to the floor. Then he kissed his way down her neck to bury his face between her breasts, running his tongue between them and grazing his teeth on her skin as he knelt in front of her. Pushing the translucent material up out of his way, he kissed lower, snaking back and forth across her belly. When he reached the tiny triangle of her panties, he looked up at her, pupils blown wide, and she bit her bottom lip. Her breath hitched as he took the edge of the fabric in his teeth and pulled them down, fingers hooked into the back to guide the elastic over her curves. He stopped at her knees and let them drop the rest of the way on their own, then kissed his way back up her thighs, glancing up every few kisses.

For her part, she kept her eyes focused on Jamie, curious and amused, but also really turned on. Every touch of his lips on her skin raised goosebumps. She lightly grazed his scalp with her nails, her hands trembling a little. When his lips reached the hypersensitive skin between her legs, she inhaled sharply, and when, looking up at her through his lashes, he pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to her lips, tongue licking a stripe between them, her knees finally did buckle, and she grabbed onto his shoulders to keep from crumpling all the way to the floor. She wound up halfway kneeling on his thighs, his hands on her hips holding her steady.

"You ok, Babe?" He was grinning, proud of himself, the smug bastard.

"Jesus Christ, Jamie, warn a girl first," was all she could manage.

Chuckling softly, he buried his face in her neck and slowly stood, lifting her up to sit on the desk. He nibbled his way up to her earlobe, murmuring, "I want to do that again, and more, on this desk, until you can't say anything but swear words and my name. Warning enough?"

"Fuck. I … _fuck,"_ she stammered, digging her nails into his biceps. " Yes. Yes _please."_

Teasingly, unhurriedly, he pulled her negligee up and off and kissed his way back down to her chest, sucking and nibbling, taking his time. He had her quivering before he moved on. Painfully slowly, he began trailing kisses down her abdomen.

Cara traced the contours of his face with her fingers, trying to ground herself. By the time he was kneeling on the rug and had pulled her to the edge of the desk, hooking her legs over his shoulders, she was so flushed, she thought she might actually be on fire.

And then his face was between her legs and his tongue was between her lips and she was _definitely_ on fire.

Jamie relished every moan, every whine he pulled from her. He knew where to tease to draw this out, get her worked up enough to beg, but he didn't want to push it too far tonight. Tonight, he just wanted her to feel good. So he teased a little but not enough to frustrate her.

He didn't do this often — preferred his mouth on hers, or on her neck, where he could hear every breathy little sound she made, and she was picky about when she'd let him do it anyway — but he did enjoy it ( _fuck_ Twitter, that was just a moronic fucking chirp, one he would apparently have to regret _forever)._ And he certainly owed her something special after being such a dumbass earlier. But doing it on the desk was new and exciting.

Cara was into it. She leaned back on her hands, watching his eyes flutter closed as he concentrated and open again to burn holes in hers when he felt her react.

As he built her up, she threw her head back and closed her eyes, fingers clutching the edge of the desk. "God, Jamie," she panted, "that's so … fucking …"

"Hmm?" he hummed back at her, getting a high, breathy moan in response. Encouraged, he kept the rhythm he had going, moving with her when she couldn't help but thrust her hips and dig her heels into his back, sucking hard as she came, then gently through the aftershocks. When she had relaxed and had her hands in his hair, he left a soft kiss between her legs and several more in a line back up to her chest, where he nuzzled into her skin while he caught his breath.

Cara pulled his face up and leaned down to rest their foreheads together for a moment. Then she kissed him — hungry, greedy for more, pulling at his shirt. Jamie obliged, standing to strip off his clothes, and she bit her lip again. Naked Jamie reminded her of a statue of Ares that she had seen in the Louvre — broad, strong, solid, but lean, not bulky like a bodybuilder — except for the glutes, of course.

Unlike the statue, however, her Greek god was rather turned on at present, and he pressed close, thick and heavy against her thigh. She took the time to trace the lines of muscle with her hands — from his shoulders, across his chest, down to the vee lines at his hips. She followed those down and took him gently in one hand, stroking lightly while grabbing his ass with the other. Jamie moaned and lolled his head back for a moment before bending down to kiss her, hard. She went on for a bit, through the kiss, then gave him one harder tug before moving her hands up to his shoulders, using him as leverage to pull her legs up under her on the desk.

When he whined, she shushed him by biting his bottom lip, getting a growl in return. "Sit," she directed, patting the desk next to her. Jamie side-eyed her but did as he was told. When he was situated comfortably, Cara straddled him, guiding him in as she sank onto his lap.

"Fuuuck," he hissed. "Yeah ok, this is better."

Smirking, she started rocking her hips, and he wrapped his arms around her, strong hands kneading her back, feeling the muscles tense and ripple as she rode him. He grazed his teeth along her collarbone and kissed up to her neck, reaching up to pull her face to his for a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue and uncoordinated passion.

As he started rocking into her, meeting her halfway, setting her on fire again, his hands and mouth roamed over her body, everywhere he could reach. She came again, panting hard, with his mouth on the pulse point on her neck and his hands pulling her body against his. He didn't last long after that, burying himself completely and stuttering his hips against hers, face pressed to her chest, fighting the urge to bite into the soft flesh there.

When they had both come down, he pecked his way softly back up to her mouth for a long, lingering, unhurried kiss. She broke away smiling, running her hands through his hair and around to cup his face.

"You are something else, Jamie Benn. I never know when you'll surprise me."

"That's what makes it a surprise, yeah?"

"I guess so," she giggled. "C'mon. Let's clean up and go to bed. I want to cuddle you senseless."

Jamie giggled back at her, a wonderful, musical sound, and kissed her once more before sliding off the desk and setting her down, wondering how he got so lucky.

  


[Cara's lingerie](https://photos.app.goo.gl/YGY8NyYTAC8J9J6s2)

[Statue of Ares](https://photos.app.goo.gl/jHL24mQJj59XxdpF3)


End file.
